Unexpected Alliances
by TwilightTsuki
Summary: Crossover of D. Gray-man, FullMetal Alchemist, and Harry Potter. The Millennium Earl, Dante, and Voldemort have created an Alliance. Title and Rating might be Changed. Please check it out! Pairings currently undecided.
1. Night 1: The Alliance

**Beginning Notes: 'Ello everyone! I just want to warn you... I'm much more adapt at role playing than writing stories or fanfictions. The ones I do write I write for fun... So they've never been up here or any other site for that matter. I'm much too embarrassed to do that. This story I hope will go over well. **

**I just want to let everyone know that this fanfiction happens in the late nineteenth century as the D. Gray-man series does. Meaning no television of the sort and such . Everything up until the fifth year in the Harry Potter series has happened so far but without modern devices and such. Not that they would work in Hogwarts anyway. Telephones and such exist along with electrical lights and such though.**

**Please note that the Full Metal Alchemist part of this fic takes place after the series and movie. Meaning Alphonse will be there too. I'm pretty tired of Alphonse always being left out. Oh and I'm not really up to date with the manga of FMA so I'll be following the Anime version of it mostly. One more thing, only Envy is left from the group of Homunculi. All others will be new Homunculi and such.**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man, Full Metal Alchemist, and Harry Potter do not belong to me. All characters belong to their respective owners. Other wise I'd be in a three some relationship with Allen and Edward.**

* * *

_The Beginning..._

Night One: The Alliance

The air around the mansion caused the man to shiver in fear almost. Why was he so scared? It was his house. But then why was the air just so thick? Maybe because of the fog that surrounded the area though that didn't help very much at all. It just made him more afraid of the house which was his own. He'd only had been gone for three weeks yet cobwebs hung from the gate as he noticed as he unlocked it. It was almost as if no one had left the mansion since he had gone on his trip.

He walked up the path and unlocked the door. He quickly pulled it open though jumped when he heard it screech. _'Note to self: Oil the front door.' _He thought to himself silently pulling in a suit case behind him. He blinked a bit. That was strange his wife out to be home after all he had seen her silhouette in the window as he had walked up the steps to the door.

The man set down his suit case and arched his brow wondering why none of his servants came to him nor why his wife wasn't greeting him the way that she always did. Plus where was his darling daughter? Normally she'd be running down the stairs and jumping on to him. The house which was his was never silent. It was only five at the moment. It wasn't like it was late or anything. He started up the stairs of the house quietly before hearing voices. Unfamiliar voices as well.

He thought about it and they where in the room where he had seen his wifes silhouette. He neared the room quietly and stopped by the door to listen in on the voices.

"Kombanwa! I see everyone made it here quite alright." The man heard a cheery male voice say. "Ah Its about time I met you Earl. Its a pleasure to met such a powerful figure." Another male voice had said speaking almost as a snake would. It was a slimy sort of voice which made the man shiver as he listened on.

"As it is to meet the great Lord Voldemort and you too Dante Mistress of Homunculi." The cheery man had replied.

"Eh Dante. It seems you haven't guarded your identity too well." A younger male voice crackled out with a laugh. "Shut up Envy." A womans voice said next, most likely this Dante person. She obvisouly sounded annoyed. Though he really didn't know why. Mainly because he didn't know who any of these people were. He peered through a small crack in the door to see a cloaked man, a rather fat man with a hat on who didn't even look to be human, a woman with short black hair, and a young man with dark green hair spewing forth from his head.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw his wife just standing behind them watching with empty eyes. Why wasn't she doing any thing?

"Hey Mister! Its rude to ease drop on other's conversations!" A childish voice said from behind him. "Lord Earl! Lero Lero! There's a human in here! Lero!" He heard another voice frantically say. He turned around to see a small girl with dark blue spiky and dark inhuman looking skin. Her golden eyes echoed her want for suffering and so did the small smirk that appeared on her face.

She sighed a bit before pulling the man into the room with the Earl. "Earl! Why not have the mans wife kill him. That would be entertaining!" She said with a small childlike yet sadistic smile on her face. Oh how much fun it was to watch others suffer. She lived far more for the suffering of others instead of the actual kill. Oh what fun it would be to cause the man emotional suffering. That was her favorite kind.

"Oh Road! You took Lero again." He said with a small sigh. "Go ahead Akuma." He said with a small smile on his face. The man was paralyzed in fear after seeing the Earl's rather malicious looking eyes behind the round glasses which made him look to be a pleasant person.

His wife came forward to his side and he looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Sarah? Who are these peop-" He said before seeing his beautiful wife morph into a monster. His eyes widened as he looked at the monster which had shed his wife's skin. A bullet shot through him and he gasped. He heard laughter, "Keep evolving my dear Akuma!" The Earl said with a large smile... well not that he never didn't have a smile on his face.

The man felt horrible as the Akuma's disease of sorts came over him. Pentacles appeared on his body and he couldn't move. He couldn't think any thing any more. His body began crumbling and then just turned to dust.

The Millennium Earl laughed as the human crumbled. Dante smirked a bit, "So thats the effect of the Akuma's bullet on a human? What great power." She commented.

Envy walked over to the Akuma and placed his hand on the face of the Akuma after it had changed back into its human form. "This thing- Akuma was it? Has what I lack. Hmm." He said with a laugh before returning to Dante's side. He was really wondering, how such a monster could have what he didn't... a soul. Though he didn't question it very much. It just made him laugh. He was far more human than an Akuma after all. It just seemed to be so ironic to him.

"Well now that, that there are no more interruptions do we have a deal? Voldemort, Dante do we have a deal?" The Earl asked knowing what the answer from both of them would be.

"Yes of course we have a deal." Both Dante and Voldemort answered. They fully knew that being on the side of the Earl would help them both achieve what they wanted. They laughed together as they looked at the remains of the man. How foolish the humans were. Now that they were all allied, they would all be destroyed. And oh how none of the could await the day, though knowing that they had to for their plan to work.

**Author notes: Ah well I hope this went over okay. The next chapters will most likely be longer. Partially because I have to explain stuff. Please leave me your comments and such. Please tell me weather or not I should continue this Fanfiction. Well I'll start on the next chapter any way. Just to be safe if people actually like the start of this Fanfic. Thanks for reading!**

**Note: If your going to cut down this fanfiction without constructive criticism please at least know all of the series. I really hate it when people just cut down a fanfic because they don't know all of the series that it has been crossed over with. Or don't know any of the series. Its just annoying.**


	2. Night 2: The Mission

Night Two: The Mission

"Hey Jerry!" Allen said rather happily as he peeked his head around to the counter Jerry was behind. "Oi! Its Allen! What do you want to eat today?" Jerry asked enthusiastically, mostly because he loved cooking and cooking a lot. Cooking for Allen gave him this opportunity. Allen had a larger appetite than most people due to his parasite type innocence. Though he could swear that Allen had an even larger appetite than a normal parasite type innocence wielder.

"Hmm... I think I'll have calpaccho, a nashigoren, some chicken and potato salad, a kuppa, tomyank and rice, oh and how about sixty mitarashi dangos today?" He said as a small grumble came from his stomach.

Jerry had the food ready in quite a small amount of time for such a large amount of food. Though he found great pride in making his food and making it rather quickly with the same great taste that you would have gotten if you had made it slowly, maybe even better. Well Jerry was just a great cook.

Allen grabbed the tray with the large pile of food and sat down at a table away from some of the finders speaking amongst themselves. He just wanted to eat at that moment. He dug into the food and started eating it like a rapid and starved dog on a piece of steak. He was slowly eating his last three mitarashi dangos after around ten minutes of eating when the finder known as Toma walked over to him. "Sir Walker, Supervisor Komui wishes to see you about your next assignment." The finder said watching as Allen quickly stuffed the last few mitarashi dangos into his mouth.

"Thanks Toma!" He said running off towards Komui's office.

* * *

Allen entered the room seeing the usual mess of papers on the floor around the desk which Komui usually either dosed off or played around at. Komui really did like skipping out on his work sometimes.

"Komui... you wished to see me?" Allen said seeing the man just sitting behind his desk with his head upon it sleeping most likely. Allen sighed a bit walking over to him, "Lenalee's getting married." He said simply before hearing a rather loud girlish scream. "No! Lenalee! How could you get married without even telling your dear big brother!?" He screamed in a rather hilarious comical manner.

He looked around the room and saw just Allen and readjusted his glasses on his face. "A-Ah Allen sorry I pulled another all nighter last night." He said as an excuse. If Reever had been there he would have said something along the lines of, _'So did all of we!'_

Allen almost sighed as a black folder was handed to him. "Theres the information on your next assignment." He said placing his elbow on the desk and putting his chin on his hand in a rather artistic looking manner.

Allen looked over the information in the folder. _'... What is this? Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry?'_ He thought to himself curiously. The idea in itself sounded very funny but... well the Black Order didn't joke around. "Um... ano... Komui... what is this about?" He asked quizzically

"Your to go to a school for witches and wizards. There you are to protect a boy named Harry Potter and also find out information about someone named Lord Voldemort." He said with a laugh, "Its all there in the folder if you read it." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Um.. Komui? What does this have to do with the Earl?"

"... Well this Voldemort fellow might have formed a relationship of some sort with the Earl. Its been reported by the headmaster of the school, who actually happens to be a personal friend of mine, that Akuma have been attacking the school. Normally I'd have Lenalee go with you but unfortunately she's in Egypt right now. So you'll have to go alone to this school. You've been enrolled and you'll have to take their classes and such. You can't let anyone know about this mission weather they be witch or wizard or a normal civilian." He said on a serious note his earlier antics gone. He wouldn't explain it all, why would he? It was all in the folder... Allen still just felt confused.

"You'll be picked up by a man named Hagrid here in around an hour and he'll take you to get the supplies that you need for school. Don't worry every expense will be paid. You'll spend the night at a place called the Leaky Cauldron and get aboard the Hogwarts express the next morning. I suggest you read up on every thing in that folder." Komui added at the end.

Allen nodded, "Got it." He said simply. "I'll send Lenalee over when she gets back." Komui said with a small nod. "But take care of my dear Lenalee!" He said with a goofy smile upon his face. Allen smiled a bit as he walked out the door. _'Be careful Allen.' _

Allen was packed, not that he had that much to pack, and an hour had passed while he waited for someone named Hagrid to come get him. How? Well he didn't know. He heard a sudden alarm going off. Then a loud announcement, "Allen Walker! Your ride is here." It/he/she (Allen couldn't tell... maybe it was another Komurin?) said loudly.

Allen sighed a bit grabbing the small case full of his clothes. Timcampy hid within his Black Order cloak. He walked to the only exit he knew of in the Black Order Headquarters, where Alestina Drow Joanason P. Robathan Gia Amadeus V, the gatekeeper was.

The gate was opened and he stepped out having it closed behind him. He glanced over at where a rather large man was with two rather strange creature by him. They looked to be horses which had very thin skin upon its body. Plus bat like wings coming forth from its back. "Um... 'Ello? Are you Harid?" Allen said curiously. He felt rather short even when standing a few feet away from the man and with him bending down a bit as well.

"Aye I am Hagrid." Hagrid said, "An' who might you be?" He asked. "I'm Allen Walker its a pleasure to meet you." Allen said in his polite way. "Ah yer Allen? Well its nice to meet you as well. I'll be takin' yeh to Daigon Alley first off." He said with a nod. A rather confused look appeared on Allen's face. Hagrid let out a chuckle. "Well come on then." He said sitting upon one of the strange creatures known as Thestral, though Allen didn't know that. He also didn't know that the creatures where invisible to those who hadn't seen someone die in front of him.

"Um..." He said walking over to the other Thestral. "What is this..." He said trailing off a bit looking at it strangely.

"Oh? You can see it? Well that there's a Thestral. 's a winged horse of sorts. Its only seen by those who have seen someone else die." He said_, _"That there's Tenebrus, he should be alright for you to ride. Well lets get goin'." He said with a nod as Allen got onto the Thestral.

"Tenebrus knows the way. Just 'old onto him tight so as not to fall." Hagrid warned before the threstral he was on started flapping its wings and flying upward. Allen quickly grabbed onto the neck of the threstral known as Tenebrus as it too started following Hagrid.

He felt strange on the creature and he sighed, it was going to be a long ride he could tell so already.

* * *

Allen couldn't help but think of everything he didn't know about the world. He didn't know that Wizards and Witches actually existed, he wondered what else he didn't know about that existed, or something he didn't think existed that really did.

He was on a flying skeleton horse for heavens sake! That had at least made him wonder about other things he didn't know that where in the world.

He'd like to learn more about this Hogwarts place... but still guilt got to him. He really should be fighting the Millennium Earl... though there hadn't been anything recent about the Earl lately. In fact he had disappeared... Which just made everyone at the Black Order worry more.

It was as the saying went 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' Though you couldn't exactly do that when your enemy was the Earl. Who either could teleport places... or some how had more than one of himself with all of the Akumas that where popping up everywhere.

Allen sighed a small bit as he kept his hands clutched around the neck of the threstral he was on, he really didn't want to fall off and with the bad luck he always attacked... he wanted to be safe instead of sorry.

* * *

Allen was surprised that it only took around an hour and a half to arrive at the place where they finally landed. It was an alley behind some place called the Leaky Cauldron, a place he vaguely remembered Komui mentioning.

"Um... Excuse me but Hagrid? What are we doing here... it seems to be a dead end." He said pointing out the fact that it really was a dead ended alley. Allen's face adopted a quizzical look as he watched Hagrid bring out an umbrella and tapped some of the bricks in a specific order. Allen's mouth formed an oh as the bricks moved to show a large area behind it.

Allen to say the least was amazed at the sight of all of the witches and wizards who where in the crowded market like atmosphere. Hagrid chuckled at Allen's expression. "Welcome to Daigon Alley Allen. Now first off, we have to get you a wand." He said as he started towards Ollivander's wand shop.

Once more Allen began wandering many things about this new world in which he would be immersed within for the mission.

* * *

"'Ello? Ollivander? Where are yeh?" Hagrid asked not seeing the elderly man who ran the shop. A loud bang was heard before the man finally came out from a large pile of newly knocked over boxes filled with the wands. He sighed as he brushed himself off and used a spell to stack the boxes up to the ceiling once more.

"Ah! Mister Hagrid! And you are Allen Walker I presume?" He said with a warm cheery tone of voice. "Yup! This is 'im." Hagrid said with a nod. "Ah okay well lets see..." Ollivander said running back to pick out a few different boxes of wands.

"Here try this." He said taking one out from its box, "Just swish it." He said with a smile seeing Allens obvious confusion. Allen did so, nothing happened. "Hmm... Lets try this one next." The elderly man said putting the other wand away and taking out another. Nothing happened once more.

Ollivander scratched his head a bit. "Hmm... Hold on a second..." He said running back into the large aisle like row of boxes. He chose out a rather dusty wand and blew the dust off of it carefully. He handed it carefully to Allen who then in turn swished it and sparks flew out lighting the room rather powerfully.

"Ah! I see this wand had chosen you. Its made of Holly with a Chimera scale core, ten inches." He said taking the wand from Allens hands. "Perfect for spells of all kinds. And rather powerful too." He said handing it back to Allen. "I expect great things from you Mr. Walker." He said with warmth in his eyes and winking.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander!" He said as he and Hagrid headed out of the shop with the wand having already been paid for. He followed Hagrid next to some place called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

While Madam Malkin was measuring Allen Hagrid couldn't help but be thinking about how somehow Dumbledore knew that Allen would be magical. He wondered why Allen hadn't been invited to Hogwarts when he was eleven.

After Allen had finished he thanked Madam Malkin and Hagrid told her that they would pick up the robes fitted for Allen after finishing up school supplies shopping.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okays! I think this chapter went over pretty well... I hope that it did any way. Okay for some questions that might be asked...**

**This takes place in the Harry Potter/D. Gray-man world. Just to let peoples know... D. Gray-Man does take place here, only in the late nineteenth century. That is when this fic will take place. It won't matter all that much due to the fact that muggle electrical devices don't work in Hogwarts any way. This fic goes by how much technology that is in the D. Gray-Man series meaning Telephones do exist and such.**

**Any way. If you have any more questions put them in your review or PM me. I don't bite... okay I do but I can't bite you over the Internet now can I? XD**

**Sorry it took so long! I had a research project due yesterday so I'm a bit behind with this fic already. I had planed to update it the day after I put it up. Though... I didn't as you can see. **

**Any way in the next chapter I'll introduce Alphonse and Edward. I'm doing things a bit differently than what happened in the movie and such so watch out for that. I'll probably point things that I'm going to write that are different from the movie in the Author's Note of the next ****chapter. So watch for that.**

**Please review! I want to know what pairings I should put in this fic! Every fic needs at least a bit of romance. (Don't worry this fic won't be totally into romance happening the whole time!) It can be anything Yaoi, Yuri, or Straight Pairs.**

**Oh and if anyone can Beta for this story please inform me! I need to find someone who knows all three series and will willingly beta for all three and be okay with homosexuality going around if I decide to make that happen. I've been looking but the ones I've gone through all don't accept homosexuality... ;**

** Ja ne!**

**-- Note: I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Most likely no later than two days from now if not earlier!**


	3. Night 3: The Famous Elric Brothers

Night Three: The Famous Elric Brothers

"Edward... Alphonse, theres mail here for you!" A young darker skinned girl said as she walked back into the small house in which she lived in along with the two brothers. Two brothers who happened to be from a whole other world, dimension, whatever you wanted to call it really, mind you.

The Elric brothers had been through quite a lot in their life time. First back in the world they had come from their father left them when Alphonse Elric was just a baby. Then when the elder Elric was ten their mother had died from a sickness that she had been hiding from them for years. She had been silently enduring through it before she had died.

Then already being interested in alchemy the two brothers had found a mentor who taught them alchemy. They attempted transmutation to revive their mother and had failed. The younger had lost his whole body while the older his left leg. Then in an attempt to save his younger brother he had sacrificed his right arm in order to bind his younger brother's soul to a suit of armor nearby in the room.

The elder got and auto mail leg and arm soon later. Then he became a state alchemist in order to find something called the Philosopher's stone in order to bring back his brother's body and his arm and leg.

They fought inhuman beings called Homunculi and destroyed all of them as well as helping set the demise of the one pulling the strings, Dante a woman who lived four hundred years by attaching her soul to different bodies with the philosopher's stone.

During the struggle, Alphonse having been transmuted into the philosopher's stone himself brought his brother back from the dead after he died in a fight with the Homunculus Envy.

Alphonse had killed himself doing that and Edward brought him back once more though instead of dying he was sent to the world beyond the gate. The world in which we live in.

They deal with a crazy woman who had sought to get into Edwards world first for the power in which she thought it held. But then to destroy it after beginning to think anyone who lived there was a monster.

Much had happened and they had both had sealed the gate from our world while Roy Mustang had sealed it from their world. Since then they had been living in the house of the recently deceased Alphonse Hendrick along with Noah.

She was a girl who looked exactly like the Rose from their world. Though she didn't have pink bangs. She was a gypsy and used to be despised because of this. Though around them she was perfectly accepted. She had helped that woman, Dietlinde Eckhart, the head of some society wanting to go to Edward and Alphonse world after seeing what Ed had dreamed of. Though they had both forgiven her.

Edward ran down the stairs of the small house and grabbed the letter. Alphonse was behind him panting a bit still quite a bit slower than his brother. "What does it say brother?" He asked curiously as Edward tore open the envelope.

Edward scanned the letter before slowly reading over it. Noah had gone and started doing more house work but Alphonse still was beside him staring at him quizzically. "Edward?" He said concern lining his voice.

Edward handed over the letter and Alphonse began reading it.

_'Dear Edward and Alphonse Elric,_

_Your father Hohenheim has told me a great deal about you both. About your studies in Alchemy as well as quite a few other things. I would very much appreciate it if you would come a teach Alchemy at my school, Hogwarts, Alchemy does work here... unlike where you are now. Its a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry and since you are his children I do expect you to go to classes if you do accept this offer. If you do everything will be provide. Transportation and school supplies as well._

_Oh and one more thing... Edward... Alphonse, though you may have sealed the gate, there is always a way to get around it._

_Headmaster_

_Albus Dumbledore'_

"B-Brother? Are we going to go?" Alphonse asked curiously. He really did wonder if his brother wanted to go back to their world. Alphonse found out that Edward seemed rather happy as of late. Of course Alphonse still wanted to find a way to get Edward's two limbs back to him but... well that was impossible in a world without Alchemy... but the letter had said that Alchemy could be used at the school. Which made him rather curious.

"What do you think Al? Should we go?" Edward asked knowing fully well what his brother would say. "Yes of course! If alchemy really does exist there maybe we can finally get your body back to normal!" Alphonse said nodding energetically. Edward smiled at his younger brother and nodded. "Well then we'd better tell Noah... and get packed at least a bit." He said sighing. He picked up the envelope and a few different train tickets fell from it.

"It seems were going to London." Edward said with a sigh as he went to pack a suit case that would be just mainly for clothing. Plus a suit case for Alphonse as well.

Three days later and they were on the last train on the way to London. They would arrive soon and have to find their way to some place called the Leaky Cauldron. Then after buying a few things with money which had been sent to them via Owl, they would have to get to Kings Cross Station's Platform nine and three-quarters.

It seemed to be rather trouble some to both boys but they truly wanted to see if they could actually use their Alchemy in this place. Oh how they really missed it.

**Author's Note: Well thats it for today... it seems that I was in the mood to write and get something else up tonight. Wait! Its one in the morning... I'll work on the next chapter after school today. It will be with Edward and Alphonse again. Hopefully much longer than this. It makes me feel guilty when I right short chapters like this.**

**Okay notes on this. Once more I'll say it: This fic takes place in the late Nineteenth Century. Meaning the 1800s. So I have to move the time period this series is in behind around twenty years or so. Alphonse was born in 1900 so its not really that bad. Meaning the Thule Society didn't really exist nor Hitler yet and such. But I can make do, I do hope you can to! **

**Oh and for the sake of the story, Edward is fifteen and Alphonse is thirteen. Its a fanfic so you can deal with that right? Well if not... then don't read it. xD**

**Ja ne!**

**-- Note: Next update most likely this afternoon if I can get into the writing spirit!**


	4. Night 4: Train Rides

Night Four: Train Rides

"Hey Hagrid... How does all of this 'magic' work?" Allen asked as they headed to their next destination, Flourish and Blotts. "Well... Its magic. It just... works I suppose." Hagrid replied with a shrug. Allen sighed clearly not happy with such an answer, though he let it go.

The walked into the book store and Allen smiled a bit. He really did like books, though he rarely had time to read them. With the Earl, Noah, and Akuma to deal with really who could find time to do anything enjoyable? He rarely had free time at all.

He looked around at the massive piles of books for a second before following Hagrid to the front desk bumping into a girl knocking her to the ground. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He said as he helped the girl up and started picking the books that she had been carrying off of the ground.

The smaller red haired girl blushed slightly. "I-Its fine." She said looking to the ground a bit as she took her books back from him. "I'm Allen Walker. Its was a pleasure meeting you." He said as he left to go to Hagrid's side. Ginny Weasly blushed, she hoped she would see him at school. She thought he was almost as cute as Harry.

Hagrid grabbed the stack of books off of the counter. Allen followed him out of the shop as they quickly finished the rest of their shopping and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. On arrivle the inn keeper Tom lead them both towards a room. "This is where you'll be staying Master Walker. Your room has already been paid for." He added. "Well Allen. 've got to go 'nd pick up someone else. So here take this." Hagrid said handing him a small pouch of money used in the wizarding world. "You can explore Daigon Alley just don't be goin into Knockturn Alley. This is where you'll be stayin for the night tomorrow you'll be headin for Kingcross station and platform nine and three quarters. Transportation will be provided." He said before heading down the hallway.

"Thank you Hagrid. I suppose I'll be seeing you at the school." He said waving as he went into his room. He wanted to go through the file Komui had given him. He'd only a few minutes to read it after all. And it was a rather thick file as well. He sighed, as much as he liked reading he'd rather not read something as dry as a mission file. He enjoyed it more when a finder would read it and give him a summary. He sighed as he lied back in his bed and started reading the mission file.

* * *

Fourteen hours. Fourteen hours on a train. Edward sighed looking out of the window. Even back in Amestris he'd never sat still for so long. He really was beginning to hate trains. The seats were never comfy either. Even in the first class car they were in the seats were still hard.

Alphonse sighed as well wondering how his brother had survived through the long train rides they had been on before. Being Armor had excluded him from feeling how hard and uncomfortable the seats had really been. He stared out of the window as well before glancing at his brother. "Edward? Do you think this magic really exists?" Alphonse asked with a small sigh. Somehow he was doubting the existence of such a thing and that they would be able to do Alchemy any where within the world they now lived within.

"This magic... has to be a bit like alchemy. I mean it can't just pull things out of the air. Equivalent exchange is needed to do anything. Somehow and someway everything balances in the end." He said with a nod. "I'm sure it has some way of equaling out if it does exist. Though I think this 'magic' does exist. How else would this dumbledorf guy find us? I mean even dad doesn't know where we are currently. We have been moving around a lot lately." He said sighing and leaning one of his elbows on the wall of the compartment and putting his chin in his hand.

Alphonse nodded a bit. His brother always had a way of lifting his spirits with his explanations. Even though he knew his brother didn't know everything he knew quite a lot.

Soon Edward had fallen asleep in his upright position. If Al was a bit eviler then he would have drawn all over his face though Alphonse held himself back from doing so. He didn't want Edward making too much noise. He was a rather loud person when angered after all.

The train was slowing and Alphonse smiled a bit as he started waking Ed up. "Edward. Niisan... Wake up we're here." He said sighing as Edward almost falled to the floor still not waking up. "Wake up Ed!!" He said shaking him a bit. "Huh? Where's the 'ire?" He said in a slurred and tired voice rubbing his eyes.

The train pulled to a stop and Edward stood up immediately. He grabbed both suit cases and quickly got out of the compartment he'd rather not stick around. He wondered where they would be going now. Well he knew what the place was called where they had to go but... well getting their was a different matter.

Edward got off the train with a deep breath. "Ah! Fresh air!" He said loudly as he let the breath out. Really the train smelt quite musty. "Niisan." Was all Alphonse had to say while shaking his head a bit a smile still upon his face. It reminded him of days back in Amestris. Edward seemed to be quite a bit happy then as well as now. Even though they had been through so much both brothers found reasons to smile.

Someone ran into Edward causing him to fall backwards barely managing to keep himself from falling to the ground. "Oi! Watch where your going will you-" Was all he got out as he stared up at the giant who had run into him. Alphonse couldn't hold back a snicker as he saw Edwards face drop. Truly he felt short. Very short at that moment.

"Ah sorry 'bout 'at." The giant said, "Do you 'appen to be the Elric brothers?" He asked looking at the two blonde boys. Alphonse answered "Yeah, we are."

"Good. It's a pleasure to meet ya. I'm Hagrid. I'm 'ere to take you to the Leaky Cauldron." He said with a smile plastered on his face. "Thank goodness." Alphonse whispered to himself. Really Edward wasn't great with directions and they had the general area of where the place was but... well Edward would probably have gotten them lost if they went alone.

"What was that Al?!" Ed asked his brother his brow twitching a bit. "A-Ah nothing brother!" Al said with a laugh rubbing the back of his head innocently. Hagrid took a look at his watch. "Well we'd best be goin now. I 'aven't not much time. Got some official Hogwarts business to attend to after getin you to The Leaky Cauldron." He said with a nod. "Well follow me." He said walking out of King Cross Station.

* * *

**Author Notes: Well that was rather short. Mainly because I thought it would be a good place to stop for a new chapter. Though now that I look at it... its much smaller than all of my other chapters... .**

**I'll upload another chapter or two today to compensate for the shortness.**

**Uggh. I promised this like two and a half weeks ago. Though I've been a bit busy with the end of the school year coming closer and closer. Plus I was trying to figure out what to wear to Tekkoshocon. Its an anime convention in Pittsburgh where my relatives live. It was my first time actually going to the convention though. But it was awesome. Plus I got to see my aunt and uncle too. Apparently Gaia goes there but its not on the Kiki's roadtrip thing or anything. Still I won a Water Meat! I had to stuff plain seaweed in my mouth and eat it before three other people. Twas fun though I tasted seaweed for about the next two days after it. xD but it was fun and such.**

**Well any way, Thanks for reading up to this point! I do hope to have another chapter posted up soon. This time with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Maybe Lavi will come into the story in the next few chapter too! Twill be fun... **


End file.
